


Please, Don’t Leave Me

by HawaiiHoku_TheNinjaLover



Category: Ninjago - Fandom
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-20
Updated: 2018-01-20
Packaged: 2019-03-07 10:23:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13432701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HawaiiHoku_TheNinjaLover/pseuds/HawaiiHoku_TheNinjaLover
Summary: Major Spoliers for Sons Of Garmadon, if you don't mind keep on reading summary. This story explains what happened to Misako, when the ninja talk about her in episode 75.





	Please, Don’t Leave Me

**Author's Note:**

> MAJOR SPOLIERS FOR NINJAGO EPISODE 75!
> 
> This is my take on what happened to Misako when the ninjas talk about her disappearance to look for Wu.

Lloyd's POV

It's been six months since Wu has disappeared, and the whole team has not been faring well. But the one I'm really worried about is my mom, Misako, I'm afraid she might just leave again. She's been acting quieter, and more closed off than ever, and it also doesn't help that the team has been out of order and arguing for the past month.

As I was walking by my mother's room I heard some shuffling and I peaked in to see what was going on. My mom was packing up a bag and looked like she was going somewhere, so I decided to speak up my worrys.

"Mom," I asked in a concerned voice.

"Oh, it's just you Lloyd," my mother replies, in a concerned voice, most likely due to her not hearing me come in. "How are you?"

"Good," "Are you planning on going somewhere?" I asked in a voice a little too quiet then I would have liked it to be.

"...Yes," My mother responds in an unsure voice as if she doesn't know if she should tell me. Which concerns me, as if this small answer confirms all my worries, which prompts me to speak them out.

"Mom... are you going to find Wu?" My voice is yet again too quiet for my comfort. A few moments go by before my mom answers.

"Yes, Lloyd I'm going to go find Wu." I can't help but feel a pang of sadness at this answers, which brings back another one of my worries. Which is that I will be all alone again, without my family. I know the team is like my siblings, but in the past month we have grown farther apart, and I know it's a matter of time before they all leave again. With these thoughts in mind I speak out all my worry before I can stop myself.

"Why are you leaving mom, I already lost so much I can't lose you."

"Oh, Lloyd," she crooned, "I'm leaving to find Wu for you... for all the team. I can't stand seeing all of you growing apart, and I'm not doing anything to help. This is my way of trying to help." Hearing this makes me feel better that my mom is leaving to help all of us, but that brings back another worry I forgot about.

"But when will you be back, or what if I never see you again." I chirp out, hardly able to get the last part out without cracking my voice.

"When I find Wu," She says calmly, which makes me blurt out.

"What happens if you never find Wu, what happens then will you still come back. I can't stand losing anymore, the team is already starting to drift and I can't lose you." I wait a few moments, dreading her response, but the response I get was nothing I expected to be. She pulled me into her tight warm embrace, but to my displeasure it didn't last that long. As soon as she pulled away she looked into my face, and replied.

"I know it's hard to be strong in times like this but I need you to be, for me, for Wu, for Garmadon, for your team. Can you do it?" She asks, I nod scared of what my voice might sound like if I talk now. As soon as I nod my mom bends down and picks up her bag as she stands up she gives a kiss on my forehead, and walks to the door. But before she leaves, she states one simple statement, that means everything to me.

"I love you," she states, and I can't help but reply the same back to her.

"I love you too mom." She smiles at the statement and turns back around, and heads off. I can't help but stand there long after she's left already missing her presence.

**Author's Note:**

> Poor Lloyd, :(
> 
> If you want to watch episode 75, got to YouTube and search up BrickLovers TV, he upload the new episodes in the highest quality available. It's an awesome episode, and go support BrickLovers TV for uploading it.


End file.
